1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a color printing device, an image processing method and a medium recording an image processing program accompanied by conversion of resolution and color conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In printing a color image from an application in a computer system, conversion of resolution must be performed due to a difference in a resolution on a screen and a resolution in a printing device and data of RGB (red, green, blue) handled in a computer system is to be converted into data of CMY (cyan magenta, yellow) corresponding to ink colors of a printer.
In this case, the conversion of resolution is not indispensable since there are cases where both resolutions coincide with each other or where coincidence of the resolutions does not pose a problem. Therefore, as a procedure of processings, color conversion is executed after having resolutions coincide with each other.
According to the above-described conventional image processing device, when conversion is performed such that resolution is promoted, an original single pixel is converted into a plurality of pixels by which an operational amount of color conversion is increased since color conversion is carried out with respect to each pixel.